sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sung Yeol
thumb|274px|lee sung yeol Perfil * Nombre: Sung Yeol. * Nombre Real: '이성열 / Lee Sung Yeol * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor, MC * '''Apodo: '''Choding, Yeolaf, SungYeollie, Yeollie * '''Fecha de nacimiento:'27-Agosto-1991 (24 Años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''184 cm. * '''Tipo de sangre: '''B * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo * '''Signo Chino: Cabra. * Familia: 'Padres y hermano menor Lee Da Yeol. * '''Agencia: '''Woollim Entertainment Dramas * D-Day (jTBC, 2015) * High School - Love On (KBS2,2014) * Please Remember, Princess (Daum, 2013) * Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013) Cameo * While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS, 2009) extra Peliculas * Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) * INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV * 2015 KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You * 2015 KBS Hello Counselor (Woohyun, Sungyeol y L) * 2015 Weekly Idol * 2014 This is INFINITE * 2014 KBS Hello Counselor (SungKyu, DongWoo y Sungyeol) * 2013 SBS The Laws of the Jungle * 2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) * 2013 Weekly Idol * 2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) * 2013 "Ask in a box" * 2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" * 2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) * 2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) * 2013 TrunQ Korea * 2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship * 2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) * 2012 Idol Wrestling * 2012 Mnet ''Ranking King * 2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook * 2012 Shinhwa broadcast * 2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) * 2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' * 2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship * 2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011: Talk Show Hello * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" * 2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios * Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaser) * Galaxy player 5.8 (ver) * Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver) * EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver) * Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) * FILA (2013) (Ver) * NatuurPOP (ver) * NIKE 1st Look (ver) * Pepsi (ver) * Glasses Cove (2013) Curiosidades * 'Grupo K-pop: 'INFINITE ** '''Posición: Vocalista y bailarín. ** Sub-Unidad: '''INFINITE F (Lider) * '''Educación: ** Universidad Daekyung. * Família: '''Padres, hermano menor (Lee Da Yeol) y Sobrino de la actriz Yoon Yoo Sun * '''Especialidad: Cantar. * Modelo a seguir: '''Sus padres. * '''Religión: '''Cristiano Protestante. * '''Fanclub: '''Yeollipops. * '''Lema: ''No hay problema que no puedas resolver''. * Mascotas: Un gato, llamado Jureumi * Infinite Band: Tocan canciones de Infinite en forma instrumental; L en la guitarra eléctrica, Dong Wooen el bajo, Sungyeol en la batería y Sungjong en el teclado * Sus colores favoritos son el rosado, el verde y el morado. * Su mejor amigo en INFINITE es L * Utilizo su primer pago para pagar las deudas de su familia. * Si pudiera ser otro miembro por un día: Elegiría ser SungKyu para obligar a limpiar al resto del grupo. * Es muy cercano a Niel de Teen Top. * Es el más alto del grupo. * Sungyeol tiene una piel muy sensible, incluso debe quitar las etiquetas de la ropa para que no le causen molestia. * Fue un estudiante de la SM Academy, y originalmente iba a ser un actor bajo el sello de SM. Entertainment, pero dejó de ser trainee para dedicarse a la música. * Fue el ultimo miembro en unirse a INFINITE. * Se especuló que la persona con quien salía en su tiempo de Trainee en la SM era Raina de After School * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong . * Fue el lider durante el programa This is Infinite. * Tuvo dos besos en el K-drama While You Were Sleeping con la actriz Ahn Jihyun. * Debido a que es el lider de INFINITE F menciono en una entrevista que ser lider es muy duro y tiene que tener la mayor responsabilidad y que ahora comprendia todo el trabajo que hacia SungKyu por INFINITE * En Hello Counselor dijo que su relación sentimental más larga fue de 4 años. * En su debut le llamaban 'Estudiante de primaria' puesto que tenía un comportamiento infantil y una 'barriguita de bebé'. Ya que esto no le gustaba, trabajó muy duro varios años para mejorar su físico y adoptar una imagen mucho más madura, pero en un programa dijo que, aunque había trabajado duro para cambiar su imagen, seguía pareciendo un 'estudiante de primaria'. * Normalmente se le ve discutiendo con L, pero en realidad son amigos muy cercanos según Sunggyu en el 9no episodio de Sesame Player. * En las promociones de "The Chaser" se cayó del escenario. * SungJong y Sung Yeol se besaron en la parodia que realizaron de la canción TroubleMaker (Trouble Maker). * Besó a L jugando al “Pepero Game” * Durante el concierto Second Invasion, se transmitió para las fans un video de “JUEGO DE PAREJAS”, en el que fue escogido por Myungsoo (L) como pareja y en el “Pepero Game” parece que se besan, después de lo cual Sungyeol dice “los labios de Myungsoo son muy dulces”. * El resto de miembros del grupo destaca de él su altura, su inteligencia, su ternura y que es terco e infantil, pero que al mismo tiempo puede ser muy distante. * Sungyeol fue a visitar una noche el centro de niños para animarlos y compartir historias para motivarles. * Son Yerim, el hada de Superstar K, expresó su eterno amor hacia Sungyeol por me2day. * En el programa de Mnet, “Beatles Code 2”, durante el episodio, Sung Yeol, el cual tiene el mote de choding, que significa ”estudiante de primaria”, compartió su historia de cómo él bebió café americano durante 8 meses para deshacerse de su imagen de bebé, lo cual se volvió un problema. * Cuando se levanta, lo primero que hace es irse a la sala de ensayos. * Caminó solo con una bata y lentes de sol al llegar al aeropuerto de Seul, por perder en un juego “¿qué creen que es?” (por los mismos miembros). * Le dicen "niño de primaria" por su físico y por su forma de ser tan infantil. * Cuando Sungyeol se puso las gafas de ChangJo de Teen Top en Supa Luv, él seguía moviendo la cabeza y diciendo: “No puedo ver nada”. * Es líder de la sub-unidad INFINITE F * Salió en el nuevo drama High School - Love On junto a su compañero Woohyun. * Tiene un gran parecido a Kris, ex-integrante del grupo EXO. * Tiene un parecido a Terada Takuya, del grupo Cross Gene. * Tiene un gran parecido al actor Jung Kyung Ho. * En el programa Weekly Idol fue elegido por el baile más sexy. * Kim Sae Ron elogió su actuación para el drama High School - Love On y lo comparó con Won Bin. * Eun Jung de T-ARA Es su Version Femenina por el gran parecido que tienen. * Una vez dijo que quería tener 11 hijos y así crear un equipo de futbol, luego su esposa podría ser el portero. * Una vez Sungyeol perdió contra Yoseob de BEAST en un juego y Yoseob tenia que pegarle a Sungyeol en la cabeza, Sungyeol dijo "Ah, pero odio inclinarme" y Yoseob le respondió "Entonces trae una escalera". * Solía tener una tortuga y un loro. * Tiene la costumbre de tocar su ombligo mientras duerme. * Fue el primer miembro de INFINITE en tener su cuenta en twitter verificada. * Una vez se enojo con Myungsoo por no rascar su espalda cuando sentía que iba a morir por la comezon. * Ama hacerle bullying a los managers y a los demás miembros. * Se perdió en el aeropuerto de Haneda. * En una entrevista le pidieron programar su día, este programó 3 horas para jugar con su helicóptero de juguete. * En una entrevista los demás miembros confesaron que él y L tuvieron una fuerte pelea en el pasado que incluso llegó a los golpes, Dongwoo añadió: "Recuerdo que ustedes hicieron mucho ruido, y mintieron diciendo que algo se había caído, pero en realidad se lastimaron el labio" , aunque aseguraron que su relación mejoró y se había vuelto mas fuerte desde aquella vez. * En "Inspirit Shining Night" se presentó a si mismo como "Choding" (estudiante de escuela elemental/primaria) aclarando que ahora era un "Jungding" (estudiante de escuela media/Secundaria), cuestionado posteriormente por SungKyu dijo que había crecido mucho. Enlaces * Perfil (naver) * Perfil (nate) * Twitter Galeria Lee Sung-Yeol-p1.jpg|lee sung yeol 281543_227846927254664_113797755326249_659593_2274001_n.jpg|lee sung yeol Btdsy3.jpg|lee sung yeol lee sung yeol.jpg|lee sung yeol images.jpg|lee sung yeol Infinite-infinite-EC-9D-B8-ED-94-BC-EB-8B-88-ED-8A-B8-35344853-1280-800.jpg|lee sung yeol large.png|lee sung yeol sung yeol.jpg|lee sung yeol Sungyeol-lee-sungyeol-35345233-1280-800.jpg|lee sung yeol tumblr_mpmn9wr6vi1rk6vg9o1_500.png|lee sung yeol